


In this together

by randomwritings



Series: Unlikly pair [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwritings/pseuds/randomwritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel and Erestor have a arrangement. For years they have taken pleasure in each other. Coming to each other at night but leaving in the morning. No strings, no emotions, no attachments. Or so they thought. Soon their lives will change and both must work together to do it right. Fights will happen, feelings will surface</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter. Sort of a introduction. I am new here and not beta'd--Random

In this together

The sound of panting fills the dark room as a large, long blonde haired elf rolls off his bed mate and unto his back. The other elf, a smaller dark haired male, presses his hands to his face as he tries to catch his breath. The blonde moves to lay on his side and uses his hand to prop his head up.

"You, Erestor, Will be the death of me" The elf, Glorfindel, laughs softly and reaches over with his free hand to move a few strands of hair from the others face.

"I think it is the other way around if you do that thing you did with your tongue again" Erestor moves his hands and his gold eyes meet his bedmates's blue ones. He pushes himself up to sit "I have to go"

"What? right now? I was hoping we could go for another round" With a small smile Glorfindel touches the pale skin making Erestor shiver but swats his hand away making the blonde pout.

"Unlike you I have to get up and take my job seriously" Erestor stands and stretches. He grabs his white night shirt from the chair where it had landed and looks around "Where are my pants?"

"Uhh..Here" Glorfindel leans over the other side off the bed and tosses the pants at the other who pulls them one and ties them off at the top " And I take my work seriously"

"Don't make me laugh" Thin hands pull the long strands back and uses a tie to pin the hair up "I expect your report on my desk come morning"

"Only you would think about work after sex" Glorfindel lays back flat on the bed but still watches Erestor slip his shoes on.

"And only you would think about more sex after two goes in one night. Some of us need sleep and don't live off sex" Once his finishes dressing his looks at the other "Report..desk"

"Alright, alright" 

"Good. Have a good night, Glorfindel" Erestor gives him a nod before heading to the door and slipping out into the dark hallway. 

This had become normal for the two for years now. Ever since one drunken night. They'd come to each other in the middle of the night and leave before the sun came up. Never staying the night, never cuddling into each other and never showing affection outside the bed. Just using each others body for pleasure. After year they knew what each other liked and how they liked it. Both seemed to like the arrangement as they keep returning. No ties seemed like it worked for the two. They could take other lovers if they wished and Glorfindel did. For the first few years that is. it wasn't until a year ago that he only started sleeping with Erestor though he would never as the other elf if anything the same was going on for him. With a sigh the blonde rolls onto his front and closes his eyes to get some rest before he had to get up and start the day of work,


	2. Chapter 2

Erestor was always the early waker even after his nights with Glorfindel. This morning seemed as normal as all the others. Get up, dressed in his normal robes and head down to his office. It was something that worked for him. Once in the office he takes a seat in the comfortable chair and checks the papers on his dark woods desk. A small smile comes to his face as he sees the reports he had asked Glorfindel for with a note on top 'My reports. Happy now?' The dark haired elf just shakes his head and takes the reports leaving the note on the desk.  
It is not long before Elrond, the lord of Imladris, enters the office with a that holding a bowl and large mug. He sets it down in front of the elf and places his hands on his hips with a raised eyebrow.

"Good morning, My Lord" Erestor sets his quill down and looks at the bowl that holds apple porridge. The cup has simple tea.

"You were not at breakfast, Erestor."

"I was going to get there. Eventually. But thank you, my friend" He pulls the bowl close and starts eating.

"You need to remember these things, Erestor. I know the only reason you make it to dinner is because I drag you there myself" Elrond moves his robes a bit and takes a seat in the chair in front of the desk "It's not healthy"

"I know. I'll try" With a sigh Erestor picks up his tea and takes a small sip. He makes a face as he sets the cup back down "Teas a bit odd"

"Is it? It's the same you always have" The lord pulls the cup over and takes a sip himself and nods "Yes. Same as always"

"Must just be me then" Erestor shrugs and continues with his food as he and his Lord go over the morning papers and reports. The two work together as a team. Adviser and Lord. Friends for ages. Elrond always worries about his friend and his lack of eating and sleep but he does the best he can to provide both for Erestor. he would bring the elf food if he missed a mean and carry him to his room if he fell asleep at his desk. The lord looks at his friend with a bit of concern as his places his hand over his mouth.

"Erestor? Everything well?"

"Yes yes..Just felt a bit unwell there for a moment. I think I ate to fast" He tucks his hair behind his pointed ears and frowns as Elrond presses a hand to his forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if you are warm. I am a healer Erestor. it's what I do. Your skin is a bit warm but no fever. You may be right. That is what you get for not eating. How long have you been feeling this way?"

"Just a few days. The tea is new but I am fine, Elrond" Erestor gives his friend a smile as he signs one of the papers.

"If you say so. If you get worse I want you to rest. I will lock you out of your office" The lord looks towards the door as Glorfindel enters with his normal smile and happy blue eyes. 

"Oh lovely. Glrofndel...what do you want?" Erestor folds his hands over his lap as he watches the blonde.

"Snippy today arnt you?" Glorfindel keeps the smile on his face as he sets a few more papers on the desk "From training today. The new troops are well and all checked over"

"Ah well thank you. One time for once. The world shall end" The adviser takes the papers, looks them over and files them in his desk then looks back at the warrior "Anything else you may need?"

"I can think of many things" The blonde grins getting a glare from Erestor and a confused look from his lord. 

"I'll take that all my time to leave. Please get along you two and remember what I said Erestor. If you keep feeling unwell you have to rest" Elrond give both elves a nod before he gets up and leaves the office. Glorfindel waits until the door is shut and footsteps gone before he rounds the desk and nuzzles Erestor's neck from behind. Erestor lets out a sigh and shrugs him off a bit.

"You are sick? You did not mention anything to me"

"You do not need to worry about my health, Glorfindel. It does not concern you" He picks up his quill again as he feels Glorfindel's hands on his shoulders making him feel warm.

"If you say so....You room or mine?" A soft whisper comes to Erestor's ear along with a nibble to the tip and he drops the quill.

"Mine"


	3. Chapter 3

Glorfindel and Erestor both stumble into the advisers room clinging to each other. The blonde kicks the door closed as he pushes the other to the wall and bites the pale neck as Erestor's fingers grip the long strands.

"Little early don't you think?" Erestor mumbles but keeps his hands in the hair and pulls Glorfindel in for a kiss. The warrior responds with pressing close and using a hand to pull up Erestor's robes tell they bunch around his waist then starts untying the leggings.

"We both know I would not be here if you did not want this. Admit it. You love it" Glorfindel grins as he lets the leggings fall and Erestor's hand quietly undo the warriors belt to push down the pale grey pants then kicks off his boots to get the leggings off completely.

"I hate you and I hate this" The adviser moans out as Glorfindel pulls him close and picks him up so his legs wrap around the others waist.

"Lies." His lips press back to Erestor's and he moves a hand down to press a finger into the other "Still mostly ready from last night? I like that"

"Shut up and hurry. Wasting time here" Erestor growls and places his hands on Glorfindel's shoulders. 

"That mouth on you. So snappy" Glorfindel shakes his head as he presses two fingers into the dark haired one. He moves them for a few minutes until Erestor presses his heels into Glorfindel's back and pants that he's ready. He uses one hand to hold Erestor while the other guides himself into the warm tightness. He lets out a quiet moan himself and slowly starts to move. They stare at each other for a few moments and Glorfindel moves inside of Erestor. Their connection breaks as Erestor's head falls back to rest on the wall with his eyes closed and moans loudly as Glorfindel finds the right spot deep inside him. Nails dig into his shoulder as Erestor begs him to speed up which he does gladly. Nothing felt better then being in this dark elf. Nothing Glorfindel ever experienced could ever compare. He keeps his pace fast and hard just how he knows the other likes it until the grip on his shoulders tightens and Erestor cums between them with a soft mumble of his name. Glorfindel pushes in once more before fallowing the other and spilling inside him. They both stay quiet as they catch their breath and then Erestor starts pushing on Glorfindel's shoulder.

"Down..Down now" He says quickly and Glorfindel pulls out as he sets the dark elf down. He quickly pushes his robes down before running into the bathroom.. The blonde raises a eyebrow in the direction before pulling his pants back up and doing the buckle. His looks up quickly as he hears the sound of Erestor getting sick and he runs to the bathroom to find the other on his knees and panting.

"That's never a compliment after sex" Glorfindel gets down beside him and holds the dark strands from the pale face. Erestor glares at him but makes no move "Are you alright?"

"I am fine...Something must not have agreed with me"

"No I would have never of guessed" He rubs Erestor's back as the elf gets sicks once again "Perhaps you should rest a bit. like Elrond said?"

"I do not need rest. I am fine." Erestor finally moves and stands on shaky legs with Glorfndel's help just as the dinner bell rings. "Go on with out me. Ill be fine"

"Alright. If your sure" Glorfindel rests a hand on Erestor's neck for a second before turning and leaving the bathroom. Erestor wraps a arm around his waist and he places his face in the palm of his other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "

Weeks pass but the sickness of the Erestor does not. But of course he keeps it quiet and goes about his work. The night time adventures between him and Glorfindel continue . Erestor now find it takes away the stresses of his illness so that is where he finds himself now. Hands gripping Glorfindel's wooden headboard while the blonde holds his hips as he moves behind him in quick motions. One of the hands moves from his hip and takes Erestor's long braid to pull a bit. The gold eyes close and Erestor bites down on his lower lip. Not enough to make it bleed. Glorfindel's own hair runs along his back as he mumbles words and presses kisses along the others neck. The motions continue until the grip of the hand on Erestor's hip tightens and Glorfindel groans. Together the elves find their end and collapse onto the bed. Erestor flexes his hands as Glorfindel moves of him. The adviser moves away from the warrior and lays his head on a pillow closing his eyes for what he thinks is a moment.

Glorfindel moves off the bed and wanders to the bathroom as he shakes out his long hair. As he returns his uses a towel to dry his face. He looks towards the adviser that is oddly still in his bed and not up getting ready to leave. He crawls over and touches his shoulder but gets no response. 

"Erestor? "Glorfindel snaps his finger but Erestor only hugs the pillow tighter and buries his face in it "You might regret sleeping here in the morning but alright."  
He slips back into his bed and brings the blankets around them both and raises a eyebrow as Erestor moves close in his sleep to rest his head on Glorfindel's chest. Knowing he may never have this happen again he wraps his arms around the elf and smiles.

"Goodnight, Beautiful" Glorfindel presses a kiss to Erestor's forehead and closes his eyes to get some sleep himself.

Morning comes when Erestor wakes with a start and he looks around with a frown. Never before has he spent the full night in Glorfindel's room. it was something he wanted to avoid but here he was. He glances at the window and his eyes go wide. The sun is high in the sky meaning he is late. Very late for work. Swearing to himself Erestor jumps out of bed, tosses on his clothes and runs to his room to quickly get dressed.   
The elf runs to the meeting room and gets there just as people start leaving. Lord Elrond gives him a look as he walks into the room with his hair a wavy mess. Erestor rests his hand on the wall to catch his breath.

"Erestor..You are late. That is very unlike you" Elrond stacks the papers from the meeting and walks over to his friend "Erestor? You are a bit pale"

"I am sorry, My lord. I may have slept in with out thinking. I am so very sorry" He closes his eyes as he feels his world turn. "I am well. Promise I am"

" Erestor..Do not lie to me"

"I am ok, Elrond" He mumbles before everything goes black and he falls to the floor. The lord quickly goes to take his friend into his arms.

"Erestor? Come on..wake up" He pats the elf's cheek and when he doesn't move Elrond lifts him as he calls for some healers. he did not like that Erestor had been hiding something but he'd deal with it after he got the elf to the healing halls and awake.


	5. Chapter 5

"Erestor? Can you open your eyes for me?"

Erestor moves his head as he starts to wake and blinks his eyes to see Elrond looking down at him concerned. He moves to sit up with Elrond's help and looks around at the healing room. Through the window he can see darkness telling him he has been in here a most of the day

"What happened?" He takes the glass of water Elrond hands to him and sips it.

"You fainted, My friend. You should have told me you were still feeling unwell." The lord sits at the foot of his bed with a quill and chart.

"I am fine, Elrond. I am sure it will pass. When can I leave this room?"

"I am keeping you in here over night. Erestor we need to talk. I have some questions I need you to answer and I will know if you lie to me" Elrond waits until Erestor nods and continues with his water " Have you taken any partners lately? To bed I mean"

At the question Erestor starts coughing on his water and Elrond moves to pat his back. When he settles he sets the glass down.

"I do not see why you need to know such things but I have " Blushing he smooths out the blankets over his legs.

"How many have you taken?"

" Really Elrond? One. I have only taken one" Erestor glares as he looks over at the window feeling completely uncomfortable. The lord nods and looks down at the chart for some moments looking deep in thought. 

"Does this is anyway concern my health?"

"Yes, Erestor. It does" Elrond sets the chart down and looks at his friend " You are with child"

"Excuse me?!" The adviser turns to his friend with a look of complete shock "How?"

"It can happen, Erestor. You are about two months along and I think you should talk to this lover of yours"

"He isn't my lover. We..we just share each other from time to time. We are hardly even friends" Erestor places his face in his hands as he lets out a shudder of a breath "How did this happen?"

"My friend...I am sure you know how it happened. Can you tell me who this elf was?"

"Um..."Pale fingers fidget with each other and Erestor takes a deep breath "Glorfindel"

"Glorfindel? 'Get away from me, I hate you' Glorfindel?" Elrond raises a eyebrow as it was the one name he didn't think hed hear.

"The one and only. We have been sleeping with each other for some time and no we are not together before you ask it is just something we do. If I had known this would happen..."

"I must admit that is not the elf I was expecting. You need to tell him and tell me what you want to do" The lord places a hand on his shoulder with a small smile "Tell him when you are ready but tell him soon"  
Erestor just nods as he wraps his arms around his waist. He is pregnant. With Glorfindel's child. Not something he thought would even happen to him. He was going to have a baby to look after.

"I feel sick"

"Here..This will help" Elrond hands him a cup of a somewhat thick pink liqued "I will make up some dose for your mornings. It is also good for the child. You cannot skip meals anymore, Erestor. You need to eat more. Drink that and get some rest. I will come to check on you once my rounds are done"

"I will try" The two share a smile as Elrond gets up and leaves Erestor alone in the room with the drink. he drinks it slow and sets the glass with his other one and lays on his side . No point in trying to leave if Elrond was working the hall. With a sigh he lays on his side and moves his shirt away to rest a hand on his flat belly. A baby is inside him. Before he can stop them tears fall from his eyes and he buries his face in his pillow.  
\-------------------------  
Glorfindel had been looking for Erestor for a good part of the day. He wasn't in his office, his room or the library. All of the dark ones normal hide outs but he was nowhere. It wasn't until he asked Lord Elrond that he learned that Erestor had been admitted to the healing hall. Worry set in as he made his way to the room the elf was in and he softly knocked on the door. Once no answer comes he slowly opens the door and spots Erestor on his side with his eyes close, sleeping.

Glorfindel slips into the room and goes over to the bed. A frown sets on his face as he sees the dried tears. Erestor never cried. He never showed much emotion really. He sets a hand on the elf and calls his name. Gold eyes open to met his.

"Glorfindel? What are you doing here?" Erestor rubs his eyes with his hands before pushing Glorfindel's hand away to sit up.

"I was looking for you and was worried when i learned you were here. Are you alright?"

"I am fine." The elf snaps but sighs right after " No..i am not alright"

" what is wrong then? Can you tell me?" Glorfindel takes a seat in a nearby chair and sets his hands in his lap as Erestor pulls his legs to his chest.

"Why do you? Really Glorfindel"

"Erestor. I am worried. I consider us at lest friends even if you do not. So please. tell me what is the matter. Maybe I can help"

"You cannot help. You already did enough" A sharp glare comes Glorfindel's way.

"I don't understand. How have I done anything?"

"You really want to know?" The blonde nods and Erestor moves so he is setting on the edge of the bed with his bare feet touching the floor. He looks Glorfindel right in the eyes with a stone cold face. "I am pregnant"

"What?"

"It is yours"

"What?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit this site is alot better then Fanfiction.net. Much better response--Random

Glorfindel stares at Erestor with wide eyes and Erestor just looks back. The room is quiet with the two not making a move. Erestor's hands grip the hem of his shirt.

"Can you repeat that, Erestor?"

" Glorfindel. Our nights have brought upon a pregnancy. Is that clear enough for you?" The elf gives the other a glare and crosses his arms.

"How far? What are you going to do?"Glorfindel keeps his hands firmly on the arms of his chair so he won't go over to the other elf.

"Elrond said two months and I do not know but you are going to have to let me do whatever I choose"

"Right. And what if your choice is it..you know..keep it?"

"Then that road will come when we get there. You do not have to be part of this, Glorfindel" Erestor looks down at his hands and fidgets with his fingers "I will not tie you down to something you do not want."  
At those words Glorfindel quickly gets up and sits beside Erestor on the bed.

"I will go with whatever you want, Alright? If you end up keeping it then I will become a part. I know we are not close but that won't keep me away" He places his hand on Erestor hand and the dark elf just nods.

"I would like to sleep come more"A soft whisper comes from Erestor and he moves away from Glorfindel a bit. The blonde nods and stands.

"Would you mind if I stayed?"

"Do what you want, Glorfindel. Dont have to ask me" Erestor shrugs and lays back down in the bed not facing the other elf. He pulls the blanket up and hugs one of the pillows to his chest. Glorfindel sighs and sits in the chair. The room goes quiet with one lost in thought and the other fast asleep. Time passes and Glorfindel looks up from his thoughts as Elrond enters the room.

"Did he tell you?" The lord goes over and presses his hand to Erestor's forehead then feels the side of his neck softly not to wake the elf.

"He did. It is very unexpected..Wait..he told you it was me?"

"He did. I honestly would have never thought that was something you two would have engaged in" The lord motions with his hand and Glorfindel fallows him outside the room. "But whats done is done"

"He doesn't know yet what he will do. I know what I want but I don't seem to have a say" Glorfindel leans on the wall with his head down and Elrond rests a hand on his shoulder.

"Erestor's choice. It would go for any situation. Give him some time"

"I will. I think I need to get some rest as well. This..this is confusing me" Glorfindel frowns as a small sound comes from Erestor's room "I do care for him..I do"

"I know, Glorfindel but as I said. Give him time"Elrond tries to give the warrior a reassuring smile "Go get some rest and you two can talk more when he's ready"

The elf just nods and gives Erestor one last look before leaving the healing halls and going to his room. As soon as morning comes Glorfindel gets us and quickly gets ready for the day. He needed to talk to Erestor right away. He pulls the blonde hair up and all but runs to the healing halls but when he gets there he finds the advisers room empty with a freshly used glass by the bed. Worried he starts asking around but none know where he went so he tracks down Lord Elrond who smiles a bit when he is spotted.

"Where is Erestor?"

"In his room, Glorfindel. Where else?" Elrond looks through his papers as he answers his friend.

"No he's not. I was just there. Beds unmade and hes gone"

The lord stops his movements for a moment then quickly makes his way to the now empty room. He swears under his breath and calls for anyone who may have seen his adviser but the only information he gets is that he has been seen going down to the stables. Both the lord and warrior set into a run out of the house and down to the stables in search for the missing elf.

"Erestor?!" Glorfindel yells the name and looks around but nothing. He spots a stable hand and roughly pushes him to a wall "Where did he go?! "

"I..I do no not know who you speak of, My lord Glorfindel..Please let me go" The boy trembles in Glorfindels hold and Elrond rushes in to pull him away.

"Some one seen him riding out, Glorfindel. They do not know where but he had a bad with him. We are going to have to wait till he returns. If he returns"

"If?! Rode of?! Elrond he is pregnant with my child. He cannot just ride off alone..I need to find him" Glorfindel goes to get his horse but the lord stops him.

"If Erestor does not wish to be found then he wont let it happen. He is a smart elf, Glorfindel. We must wait"

Glorfindel sighs and drops his hand from his horse. He nods and looks at his lord with a look of sadness.


	7. Chapter 7

Erestor rode for days until he reached Bree early on a chilly morning and heads for the Prancing Pony Inn. He knew he made the wrong choice by leaving but he also knew he needed to get away to have his own time to think about what was happening. Maybe he would send a letter saying he would be fine. Right now he needed some rest and food. He gave a handler his horse and made his way inside. A room was set up and he set his bag in there before laying down to rest. He was not looking forward to returning to Imladris as he knew he would get a talking to from the lord but maybe he would understand. Erestor tries to push the thoughts away as he curls up in the bed and falls asleep.

When he comes around again the sky is becoming dark and his stomach growls out of hunger. Right he hasn't been eating much. That is something he was sure Elrond would be scolding him over. Erestor forces himself up and down the steps of the Inn until he reaches the loud dinning room. Strong smells of food and drinks along with smoke enter his nose to make his stomach turn. He places a order of food and water then finds a seat far away from the crowd of men with their pipes.  
Soon his food comes carried by a young women who gives him a charming smile as she sets the plate down.

"Traveling alone, Lord elf?" She bats her eyelashes as him making Erestor roll his eyes in his mind.

"I suppose you could say that. Thank you, Miss" He gives her a nod and takes his water.

"What a shame" The women rests her hand on Erestor's arm and leans close to his ear " I am free this evening if you feel lonely. Ask for Tara"

"I will keep that in mind" A forced smile comes to his face and he shrugs her arm off of his. "Thank you"

"Anytime" The women, Tara, gives him a wink before moving from his table with a sway of her hips and Erestor shakes his head before he looks at the food he was given. Mashed potatoes and meat. Not the best dinner but it would do. He rests his chin in his hand as he starts on the food and listens to the conversations around him. 

He did miss Imladris and it's elves. A place where he was sure he was safe while here he could see some of the men eyeing him with lust in their eyes. He would be locking his door tonight for sure and for the time he was here which he hoped wasn't to long. Just a few days to think then he would go home and face the rest of it there. As he eats he finds himself moving his hand from under his chin to his middle. Oddly feels natural to him but it was not in his plan of life. He could never be a parent with how much he works though Elrond would change his hours. He could never take care of a baby in his rooms as they were messy though he could be moved to a bigger on with a nursery on the side. With a frustrated sigh Erestor drops his fork and places his face in his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Glorfindel keeps a eye out every window and he paces for days. Then those days turn to week till a whole month has passed that Erestor went missing from Imladris. His heart grows heavy with each passing day and his worry has made the Lord make him take a break from training and patrols as his mind was on nothing but the dark haired elf. He knew he cared for Erestor but with him gone he knew it was something more. He loved the elf. After years of spending their nights together he finally knows what he's been feeling. he had fallen in love with the quiet adviser. he preyed that nothing has happened to Erestor and the child he carries. Glorfindel knows in his heart what choice he hopes Erestor to make but he can only wait and see. And wait he did. Day and night. All those around could see the sadness on the blondes face. His normal happy manner had turned sad and quiet. it took a lot to make Glorfindel quiet. 

Lack of sleep has made him on edge and snappy at those that tried to ask him what was wrong. His nights were full of nightmares since the night Erestor left. Horrible dreams of the elf being attack or never returning to leave Glorfindel wonder what happened to him. it was his worst fear now. One he knew would not end until he saw those golden eyes once again. For now the warrior lay in his bed hugging the pillow Erestor liked to use when they had nights. Every time there was a announcement that someone was approaching he would hurry to the nearest window that looked out into the court yard and hoped it would be him but it never was. Elrond kept a close eye on Glorfindel. Making sure he ate and got some amount of sleep. He did his best to keep the elf happy and tried telling him that Erestor would returning but that was all that he could do. He knew what was happening to Glorfindel and only Erestor's return would heal him. 

The once brave warrior was fading due to the disappearance of the one he loved. He had finally confessed to Elrond that Erestor held his heart. Now his heart was missing. Once weeks had passed the lord did send out scouts to search but they came up with nothing. It was like Erestor was completely gone but that was not true. He was staying hidden as he was well known to do very well Erestor's health also had the lord worried. He had nothing he needed for the child and no one to keep a eye on him. Riding off in his early safe was not smart on his end but he was also not one to let anything to happen. All they could so was wait and hope. For now Elrond sat with his friend in his room and tried to talk to Glorfindel as he comforted him by stroking the long blonde hair.

"He will come home, Glorfindel" Elrond whispered softly to his friend who hugged his pillow tighter.

"You do not know this. He is out there all alone. He could be hurt. They both could be gone. I didn't even get a chance to show him how I really feel" Glorfindel dose not meet Elrond's eyes just stares at the dark sky and stars out his open balcony doors. "its getting so cold out there"

"He will be fine. I promise you. We both know he knows how to survive anything."

"Survive? you mean you think there is something out there? What about Orcs?" The lord frowns as Glorfindel starts to panic.

"Breath,my friend. Just breath" Elrond swears at himself in his head for even saying the word "All is well. Perhaps you should rest. You need sleep"

At the request Glorfindel shakes his head and keeps watching outside as if he thinks Erestor will appear right before him. Elrond sighs but stays with his friend where he is needed. It feels like hours pass when there is a knock on the door and Elrond leaves Glorfindel's side to answer. A guard informs him that a rider is coming up the path and before he can get a word out he hears Glorfindel move from the bed and quickly come to the door.

"My friend, I doubt it is him. It is very late. It is more likely a messenger"

"I do not care, Elrond. I have to check." The blonde slips out the door between his lord and the guard to look out a window at the end of the hall by the stairs and Elrond joins him. Together they watch a black horse slowly come up with a hooded figure ridding on top. Glorfindel makes a sound and points to the horse.

"Look at it's front legs. it Erestor!" Elrond looks down and sure enough the two front hooves are white like Erestor's horse. He goes to stop Glorfindel but he is already fly down the steps and he has to run after him calling his name. As soon as the front main doors open they both see the hooded figure fall into the arms of another guard that must have been helping. The hood falls and shows Erestor's pale face with his eyes closed. The dark hair falls aloud his face and covers his body to his waist along with the cloak. The healer in Elrond takes over and he beats Glorfindel to the adviser to take him into his arms.

"Elrond? Is he hurt? sick?" Glorfindel finds one of Erestor's hands and takes it into his own. Elrond feels Erestor's forehead and heart rate before his hand goes under the cloak to his middle.

"He is a bit warm but seems to be very tired. Other then that he seems well. We need to get him to the healing halls. can you carry him?" The lord moves Erestor closer to Glorfindel knowing contact would help the blonde. Glorfindel nods and picks Erestor up into his arms then fallows Elrond into the house without taking his eyes of the face he longed to see.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two people in mind for how I see Glorfindel and Erestor look like. If you wish for me to post a link to each face so maybe you can have that visual let me know--random

Erestor wakes to a sound of someone shifting close by. He opens his eyes and looks over at Glorfindel sleeping in a chair with his chin in his hand. The window in the room is open to let the sun and fresh air come it. It felt good to sleep in a comfortable bed and be back in Imladris after his time away but he also had to prepare himself for what was to come. His choice was made

"Welcome home, Erestor" Elrond's voice comes from the door and the adviser meets his eyes as he pushes himself to sit up "Where have you been?"

Before Erestor can answer Glorfindel opens his eyes and smiles. He yawns as he stretches his arms.

"You are awake. Do you need anything? Food? a drink?" He stands and moves close to Erestor's bed trying his best to help.

"How about you go to the kitchens and get him some breakfast. Something healthy like eggs maybe." The lord places a hand on Glorfindel shoulder and gets s nod from the blonde who gives Erestor a smile before leaving the room. Once the door is shut Elrond crosses his arms " Where were you?"

"I went to Bree. I need to leave, Elrond. I needed to think" Erestor wraps his arms around himself and looks away from his lord so their eyes do not meet "I panicked" 

"So did we. what you did was very unsafe for you and the child you carry. Do you realize what Glorfindel went through?"

"Why would he go through anything? "

"Erestor..You are smarter then this. Inside you is his child. His. You took off with no word and stayed quiet for a whole month. He came up with the worst that could happen to you. He was so worried. I spent nights comforting him" The lord does his best to not raise his voice as Erestor flinches a bit from his words "Anything could have happened. You getting attacked. Something happening to your horse. Anything"

"I am sorry. I needed to. I just needed to" Erestor whispers and picks at his blanket. The normal headstrong adviser showed his inner self as he sat there in silence with Elrond watching him. The lord sighs and motions for him to lay on his back.

"You and Glorfindel need to talk" He moves Erestor's shirt and feels along the now slightly grown stomach "Three months along. What did you decide? Has to be now Erestor"  
"I may be cold Elrond but I am not willing to do such a thing. I have decided to keep it"

"Then there will be no running off. Never again" Elrond moves the shirt back in place and opens the door as he hears a knock. Glorfindel comes in with a smile that could light up a room and a tray of food with two glasses containing milk and apple juice. He sets it on the table beside Erestor's bed and stands back clearly pleased on what he had done. The adviser raises a eyebrow as he looks over the the large amount of food. Eggs, toast with jam, fruit and a bowl of porridge with what looks like cinnamon. "I want you to eat most of what Glorfindel has brought if not all. I am going to get some herbs ready for you to drink. Talk. both of you. You are in this together"

Elrond gives them both a look before patting Glorfindel's shoulder and leaving the room for the two to be alone. The silence is awkward as Erestor nibbles on his toast.

"I..I may have gotten you a bit more then was suggested" Glorfindel takes his place back at the chair and watches the other eat.

"May? I think it is a little more then may" He snaps a bit at the other making him hurt appear in his soft blue eyes. Erestor shakes his head and takes his juice "I mean..its fine. Just fine Glorfindel."

"Just want to help. I know it is your choice but can you tell me now what you are going with..like I said I will support.."

"I am keeping it" Erestor cuts him off as he stares at his glass "The baby. I am keeping it"

"You are keeping it" The warrior nods and tries to hide his smile but looking at his lap "I respect that and I will do as much as you will let me"

"What can you do, Glorfindel?"

"Well I can help raise him or her. That is what I want to do. Help get things ready. Anything Erestor. i want to do anything." Glorfindel looks up at him with a pleading look and Erestor chews on his lower lip as he sees no lie in the others face.

"Do whatever you wish. I cannot stop you. It is yours as well" He looks away and continues on with his food.

"Erestor..Why saying that are you saying I am the only one you have been with?"

"Yes, Glorfindel. You know what I like" The dark haired elf shrugs choosing not to say any more as he stirs his porridge and tries not to feel Glorfindel's eyes on him. Glorfindel on the other hand tires not to feel to happy about the new information. They both had stopped sleeping with others and just kept with each other. That gave him a slight hope that maybe something besides the child they share will grow.


	10. Chapter 10

Another month slowly goes by with Erestor glaring at Glorfindel every time the elf tries to lend a hand in anything. Time and time again he has to tell the blonde he can get up by himself as he has not grown that much. That he can open doors for himself as well. It is not until his second week in his forth month that Erestor tosses and turns in bed unable to sleep. He lay there staring at his ceiling for a good while until getting up from the bed and wrapping a cloak around him to go out into the hall. All is quiet with everyone asleep and he wanders around a bit before he finds himself standing in front of Glorfindel's door with out meaning to. The elf he tried to avoid most days but just kept showing up.   
Sighing Erestor knocks on the door and listens as he hears Glorfindel inside stumbling around to the door. The door opens and a tired looking elf appears rubbing his eyes. His long hair messy from sleep and shirtless.

"Erestor?" His eye rubbing stops as he becomes more alert. "Are you okay? The baby okay?"

"The baby is fine...I just could not sleep and found myself here. May I come in?"

"What? yes yes of course" Glorfindel moves away from the door and Erestor enters with his arms around himself "Do you want something to drink maybe?"

"Unless you have anything other then wine in your room no" Erestor takes his cloak off and tosses it on the back of a chair. The others eyes find their way to Erestor's middle to rest on the form there. In the dark haired elf's tight shirt it is clear that he has grow. To Glorfindel he finds that it oddly suits the elf.

"Right. No wine. I have water" He takes his eyes away and grabs a glass from one of his tables by the fire place then fills it with water "here"

"Oh. Thank you" Erestor's finger runs along the rim " It might be the baby but can i sleep here tonight? You can say no. Its a silly request"

"Yes. Of course you can. " Glorfindel smiles and walks over to the bed and pulls down the other side then pats the pillow "I have no issue with it. Anything you need."

"It's what the baby needs" The glass is set down and Erestor makes his way over. "Must want to be near it's father"

"You think so?" A hopeful look comes to the blondes face and Erestor looks away to lay down with his face to the other.

"I don't know, Glorfindel. I doubt it can really think" He pulls the blankets over himself as he hears a sigh behind him. The bed moves as Glorfindel gets in and moves the blankets around himself. A time paces and   
Erestor still has yet to fall asleep. He reaches over behind him and grabs Glorfindel's hand.

"Wha.."

"Shh." He pulls the warrior over and drapes the strong arm over his waist with the hand resting on his stomach "Just sleep"  
A large smile appears on Glorfindel's face as he moves closer with out moving his hand from the form under Erestor's shirt. He had never felt the bump until not and it made his heart soar. There was a baby growing in there. His and Erestor's.

"Have you thought of names?" Glorfindel moves as close as possible to press his chest to Erestor's back.

"You are meant to sleep..not talk. But no I have not. it has been four months,Glorfindel. Is it's name that important?"

"Of course it is. Names are indeed important. I was named early into my mothers pregnancy. You have nothing in mind?"  
Erestor shifts a bit and turns to he is facing Glorfindel. He rests his head on his arm as he gets comfortable.

"I have no idea what to name it. I never even thought about having children. They never fit into my life. You on the other hand would be perfect. Much kinder then I. If you want to think of a name then please do"

"You do not want a say in it?"Glorfindel gives him a look of confusion that makes Erestor look away.

"I don't know. Go to sleep Glorfindel. Please" After getting a sharp nod Erestor closes his eyes and lets himself stay in the blondes arms. Finally he finds himself able to fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Erestor lets out a long sigh as he slips off his shoe and rubs his foot once the meeting him and Lord Elrond had been in. Elrond sits in the chair next to him after gathering the left over papers and smiles.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes yes. Just fine. I swear I am going to start walking barefooted. Is this normal?" Erestor slips his other shoe off and starts on the next foot.

"Oh very. But foot rubs help. Here" Erestor's mouth drops as his friend moves his chair closer and pulls his foot onto his lap. The lords hands start moving around the arch of his foot and Erestor almost sinks into his chair "Healers touch. Glorfindel can do this if you ask him. I am sure he would be glad to"

"Glorfindel has done a lot. And by that I mean he seems to think I cannot do anything on my own. He walks me to the dinning hall every morning" The adviser frown and rests his head on his hand with his elbow on the table to watch Elrond work.

"He cares, Erestor. Your going to have to get use to that. By taking you to the dinning hall he is making sure you eat which you are very bad at doing." Elrond moves up to the top of Erestor's foot to his ankle "You are almost to your fifth month"

"That is clear by the amount of my clothes I cannot wear. I do eat Elrond. More then I have in ages. I have also felt something odd. Like a flutter"

"Oh really? Where?" Elrond looks up from the foot with a soft smile on his face and nods as the other points to his stomach "That, dear friend, is the child moving. Only you can feel it right now"

"Moving? As in..."Erestor moves his arms around his a wiggling motion making the lord laugh.

"More or less yes. It is making it's self known. Do you feel connected to it yet? Glorfindel had mentioned your displeasure of finding a name" Concern comes to the lords face as he finishes on foot then motions for the other.

"I do not know what to tell you, Elrond. Maybe I am just holding back? Perhaps when is it born"

"Yes. I hope so. This baby is yours as well. Your daughter or son. How does that make you feel?" Erestor's foot gets set down as the lord finishes taking some of the soreness away.

"Worried maybe. Me as a parent is not the best idea. I do not have that thing that you have with your children. " Erestor chews on his lower lip and twists a strand of dark hair with his finger.

"That comes naturally. Just wait until you hold it. I promise you will feel something" The lord pats Erestor's free hand as he stands. He helps his friend to his feet so they can leave the room "I have also hear that you join Glorfindel in his room some nights"

"Sometimes I cannot sleep alone. I end up at his door and seem to fall asleep there. Maybe it is the baby" Erestor grabs his papers and fallows Elrond out of the room into the busy hallway.

"It is not uncommon for that to happen. The connection between child and both parents. its a good thing that you are not resisting that. less stress on the baby"

"Erestor? Erestor!" Both elves look around to see Glorfindel hurrying towards them with a cup in his hand. Erestor sighs earning him a nudge from his lord. The blonde makes his way past the people and comes to stand with them then holds out the cup to the adviser "You forgot to drink this at breakfast. The herb tea. I had it made so you can drink it"

Erestor looks at Elrond who smiles back at him and nods at the cup. He takes it into his own hands and lets Glorfindel take the papers he was holding.

"Uh..Thank you Glorfindel. I hadn't noticed" A small smile comes to his face and he takes a sip making the warriors blue eyes light up with pride like they do every time Erestor approves of somthing he does.

"You two should start talking about the child's room and starting to prepare for that" Erestor almost starts coughing on his drink making Glorfindel become worried. Elrond just smiles as he gets on of the advisers glares "At that thought I am giving you both the rest of the day off to do just that"

"A great idea, My lord. " Glorfindel gives a bright smile "Have you found a room with a extra?"

"Yes. A few doors down from your own, Glorfindel. A prefect spot for both Erestor and child" The lord grins at them both before taking Erestor's papers from Glorfindel and biding them a good day. Erestor rubs his face with his hand and tries his best not to sound annoyed.

"Shall we?" He motions onward with his hand and walks quickly down the hall with Glorfindel right on his heels. He keeps chatting happy about his patrols and the warriors he's training as Erestor keeps quiet the whole way to what will become his new room. The door is pushed open and both elves enter the large space.

Large double doors lead out onto a balcony and built-in shelves line the walls perfect for all the books Erestor owns with leaving room for more. Glorfindel moves away to open the other set of double doors. This pair is wood and open to another room that would become the nursery. After looking around a bit more Erestor wanders into the smaller room. There are shelves just like the main room but they only reach half way up the wall to offer a area to put things on top. This room has large windows like the other but is free of any other doors.

"What do you think, Erestor? " Glorfindel's voice echos off the walls as he smiles from the other side of the room "It is a good size"

"Yes. Alot of things will fit in here." He nods and looks out the windows to see a few of the gardens " I guess we need to get things as well"

"If it is alright with you I would like to have a hand in making the bed. I know someone who is very skilled and will make it very safe" The blonde comes over to stand next to him "I was thinking we could get things together. Make a day of it. Just us?"

"If you would like. To both things. We need to make a list"

"That we do. i will find some paper" With out thinking Glorfindel presses a kiss to Erestor's cheek and almost runs out of the room to complete his new task. Erestor stands there in shock with his hand pressed to the area his was kissed on with a faint blush on his cheeks. They had never once shared a kiss outside the bedroom and those hardly meant anything while this simple kiss to the cheek felt different and odd. Something Erestor was not use to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might make this into a series...Yes? no? Also this went from crying..to crying out--Random

Glorfindel finds himself getting more and more excited at the days pass. At first the elf was full of fear but that grew to love and eagerness to hold the child once he or she is born. His love for Erestor also grew by the day even with him being snapped at along with the glares. That was who Erestor was and Glorfindel would never stop trying. It is in the middle of Erestos's fifth month that they start fighting. Elrond calmly tells Glorfindel that the mood is normal and to not take it to heart so that's what he does. So on his day off he does not sleep the day away like normal. He gets up and starts painting the nursery in the colour Erestor picked. A soft green. He spent the morning humming to himself happily as he thinks about names for their child. 

It did sadden him though that Erestor still had yet to suggest anything. He seemed distant when to came to any topic around the baby. When they had gone to the market Glorfindel excitedly went around picking out clothes and other things on the list Lord Elrond had helped them make. He would show Erestor what he would find to get his approval to have the elf only nod and make short comments. Though he did spot Erestor looking at a rather big stuffed bear with a smile on his face. As soon as he saw the adviser touch the furry face he knew he had to get it so the very next day he went down to pick it up. For now it would stay hidden in his room till the day the child was born then Glorfindel would bring it out.

It would be another few months until the crib was finished since Glorfindel wanted it perfect. He himself helped draw the plans, pick the wood and carve out each bit. He was a very determined elf. At the rate he was going now he would have the nursery completely painted before the end of the night. the first coat anyway.

"Glorfindel?" There is a soft knock on the door and it takes the blonde out of his thoughts. He sets the brush down and turns to find one of Lord Elrond's son. Elladan he thinks.

"Good afternoon, Young one. Do you need something" Glorfindel smiles as he cleans his hands off on his already paint messy pants.

"Uh..It's Erestor. He's crying in the library and I was told to come get you" The young lord says quietly as he takes in the room "Looks nice"

"Thank you. I will go to him" Glorfindel nods as he makes sure the paint is closed before he leaves the room with Elladan fallowing behind. When he makes it to the library he finds Erestor standing in front of a bookshelf with his hands in his face sobbing. Glorfindel hurries over and touches his shoulder to let him know someone is there then pulls him into a hug. Erestor doesn't push him away as one his hands grips the blondes shirt.

"What is wrong? Why the tears?" Glorfindel's hand strokes Erestor loose hair as he tries to sooth him as best he can.

"I can't reach it"

"What?" Looking confused Glorfindel pulls back a bit to look at Erestor's face. The elf sniffs a bit and points to a book that happens to be on a shelf Erestor is to short to reach. A smile comes to Glorfindel's face. 

"You are upset ..over a book"

"I..I need it and no one will let me use a ladder" New tears start to fall and the warrior is quick to wipe them away. "I feel so foolish for crying"

"You are not. it is just the pregnancy. Remember what Elrond said. I will get the book for you" He pats Erestor's cheek and grabs the nearby ladder "Okay..which one do you need?"

"The red one. One languages" Erestor uses his sleeve to wipe the tear tracks from his face and wraps his arms around himself. Nodding Glorfindel looks through the books until he finds the right one and hands it to Erestor after he comes down from the ladder. "Uh..Thank you"

"No need to thank me. Come. You need some rest". Glorfindel loops his arm with Erestor's and starts to lead him from the library with a bit of protesting "You are resting. You are almost six months pregnant and work is stressing you. Just a nap"

Once in his room Glorfindel makes Erestor sit on the bed and takes off his shoes for him. Erestor stays quiet as he lays back on the bed feeling amazed he had let anyone see him cry. He was a strong elf and a simple book made him cry. His eyes close and he rest a hand on his growing stomach. Glorfindel lays down beside him and holds his own hand over Erestor's.

"Can I?" He asks and looks at the other. Erestor nods once and Glorfindel rests his hand on the side of his stomach. He feels a slight movement and smiles "Getting stronger"

"Yes. Elrond says i should feel a true kick any day now. I do not know if I am looking forward to that or not"

"I would like to feel it" Glorfindel leans close and rests his head on the swollen stomach for a moment then presses a kiss to it.

"what are you doing?" Erestor raises a eyebrow but makes no more to stop the light kisses. He tries to hold back a smile as some tickle.

"I am giving the baby some love. You jealous?"

"Oh please" He sits up a bit with a roll of his eyes "I do not think it can feel your kisses"

"Maybe..Maybe not" Glorfindel moves away and closer to Erestor's face. He rests his hand on the soft cheek.

"Now what are you doing?" The adviser whispers but stays completely still. Glorfindel's answer goes unheard as soft lips meet his. His body seems to work on it's own as he kisses back just like he use to before finding himself with child.. Glorfindel's hands work their way into his hair and his finds himself on his back once more with the other leaning over him. He could use a moment like this since it has been a very long time since he was touched.

"We do not have to..I mean..You choice" Glorfindel stops kissing his lips to move down his pale neck. He nibbles along his collar and Erestor lets out a sigh.

"I think I want to" Erestor lets his hand wander down the strong back and slips it under the messy shirt "You..you were painting"

"I was. Almost done with the room" A mumbles comes from the blonde as the kisses continue and a hand starts undoing the robes and pushing them away to get a view of the elf under him "Your beautiful"

"I am huge" 

"You carry a child. You are beautiful" Another kiss is pressed to Erestor's lips and the messy shirt is pulled off Glorfindel to give the dark haired elf more chest to touch. Which he does. The kiss deepen as more of the robes are pulled off along with shoes and leggings until both elves as bare and clearly aroused. Glorfindel nuzzles Erestor's belly and presses more kisses to it as he runs his hands over his chest. they stop as they pass over slightly swollen nipples making Erestor gasp "This is new...Erestor..are you going to be able to feed the baby?"

"I haven't talked to Elrond yet but I am assuming so"

"Amazing" Glorfindel moves up to press soft kisses to Erestor's chest earning him a light moan" You are full of surprises"

"Yes well. I'd rather something else if you do not mind. it has been a while. How are we to do this?" Erestor pulls the other pillows closer to them as Glorfindel stops his kisses to dig in the table by his bed for a small vile that held vanilla scented oil.

"Knees would be best, I think." With that Erestor turns over and moves the pillows around him to not add anything weight on his stomach. Glorfindel runs his hands down Erestor's back before kneeling behind him and kissing everywhere he can. Even if this is just something that happens he will take full advantage of being able to kiss the pale body again. Once he is satisfied he takes the oil and starts to gently prepare the other elf. Erestor's eyes close and he pushes back onto Glorifndel's fingers. Light kisses are pressed to the slim back as the fingers do their magic. One turns to two then to three until Erestor growls at Glorifndel to hurry up. Glorfindel just laughs softly before using the rest of the oil on himself then presses into the wonderful body before him.

He lets out his own sound as the feeling goes through him. He had missed this. Large hands settle on pale him as Glorfindel starts his slow movement. As much as he wants to get right to the fast and hard he fears any harm to the child inside his bed mate. Erestor on the other hand does not agree with the way things are moving and starts to beg. His small hands dig into the blankets and his dark hair falls around his face as he tries to move along with Glorfindel. it doesn't take to long for Erestor's wish to be granted. Even though it is not as fast and hard as he is use to it is better them ungodly slowly that would drive him made. Together they move on the bed letting out their own cries of pleasure and moans. 

"Glorfindel..Little more..Almost" Erestor looks at Glrofindel over his should with wild gold eyes and the blonde pushes in hard making him cry out "Almost"

Glorfindel himself is close as he reaches down between Erestor's legs to grip the hard arousal and move his hand almost with himself. It doesnt take long after that for Erestor to moan his name and spill into his hand and at the same time goes tight around the blonde. Glorfindel managed to push in a few more times before coming to a stop deep inside and finding his own end. Both elves take a few moments to breathe and calm themselves. Glorfindel pulls himself from Erestor and falls to his side on the bed to look at the others not tired, sweaty face. He helps him move the pillows around to be able to lay on his side comfortably.

"Okay..Nap time for you" Glorfindel presses a soft kiss to Erestor's lips as he nods. To tired to argue. As the gold eyes close Glorfindel pulls the blanket over him and keeps a hand on his stomach. once his knows Erestor has fallen asleep his kisses his forehead "I love you. I love both of you"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smaller chapter before the big one next--Random

Erestor was lost in thought. Thoughts about Glorfindel and the upcoming change to is life. Since the afternoon they spent together things have been a bit different. More afternoons like that happened Those turned into nights where Erestor stayed in Glorfindel's bed until morning when the baby would start kicking him awake. Ah yes. A fun new game it had started to play. Strong kicks to tell the elf it was there. Though now Erestor knew when it was awake and sleeping. Glorfindel loved to feel the movements. Some nights as they lay together in the after glow of their activates Glorfindel with keep his hand rested on his stomach to feel the kicks and movement. He would rest his head gently on Erestor's chest to whisper stories and Erestor just lets him do it as he rests back stroking the blonde hair. How that started he will never know. Just like the butterflies he started feeling when the warrior would smile at him or touch any part of him. Erestor just added that to the baby maybe moving at the same time but that did not cover his blushing.

"Erestor? Can you hear me?"" Erestor shakes his head to clear his thoughts and looks at the lord standing in front of him holding a cup.

"Uh..sorry. Thinking" He smiles a bit as he places his hand on his now large stomach as the baby inside kicks him "What did you say?"

"I said I need you to drink this for me" Elrond hands Erestor the cup and takes the elfs free hand to feel his heartbeat through his wrist "Any male who manages to get pregnant drink it at the start of their eight month"

"I see..For what? " Erestor starts slipping the drink and makes a face at its to sweet taste.

"Well it'll help you have the baby. For the next month your body will be changing until the birth." The lord lets his wrist go and uses his quill to write his findings down " I have told Glorfindel what to look for. Just as you know"

"It is going to be painful isn't it?" The empty glass gets set on the counter beside the bed and Elrond starts feeling his stomach. Erestor hated these appointments but he knew he would be hunted down if he didn't show. In his mind would rather be working.

"Birth does hurt yes and the process is long but I know you can handle it. Glorfindel will be there..Right?" Elrond gives Erestor a look that the adviser almost cringes at. "Please say he is going to be at the birth."

"Yes he will be there. I am not the heartless, Elrond"

"Well he has not been to any of your check ups. i know he has wanted to be" The lord nods to himself once he is done his exam and writes down some more information.

"I just thought I could do this part alone. " Erestor says quietly as he does up the ties to the front of his robes "But I do not think I could keep him away for such a thing"

"I wish you two would just admit your attraction for each other"

Erestor stops in mid tie to look at his lord completely shocked. A blush comes to his face making Elrond grin and takes a minute to fins his words.

"i have no idea what you speak of. " He stands from the bed with a helping hand from his friend and smooths out the robes over his stomach.

"Erestor it is very clear that Glorfindel is attracted to you and everyone can tell you are. You just cannot see it for yourself or are not letting it in" With a smile Elrond tucks a strand of Erestor's hair behind his ear " You can see it in your eyes when you look at him"

"Are you sure that's not from the baby? I mean it could be right?" Erestor frowns and fidgets with his sleeves as he feels uncomfortable with the topic. He looks away from the lord as he skaes his head.

"Tell me what you feel when you see him. I know you have been spending nights together again. he has told me this much"

"Butterflies, Elrond, Butterflies. I cant stand to have him look at me as my face will become warm from blushing. I am confused by all of this" The elf sighs in frustrated and buries his face in his hands "its strange to me. Of course I have been with people but this is new"

" It happens when you like someone, Erestor. More then just simple friends. I believe this baby is bring you both closer together. With out you really knowing it. It is alright to feel this way" Elrond brings his friend into a gently hug to try and make him feel even a little better "Just take some time and think about it. I am taking you off work now anyways so go to your room and relax"

"Your not letting me work? What?! why not?" Erestor looks up from his hands as the hug ends. Horrified at the idea of not being able to work.

"Erestor..I am not having you go into labor on the job. You are going to rest like any other elf in your situation. I will not take no for a answer." The lord looks him in the eyes showing that his words were not to be challenged "I have to talk to Glorfindel next so you go straight to your room. No stopping at your office for anything. Understand?"

"Fine..fine"Sighing Erestor nods and crosses his arms before turning and leaving the healing room. 

These days the other elves stared at him as he walked or more like waddled down the halls. He hated it and would send glares their way but who would fear a heavily pregnant elf? It was only with Glorfindel that people would keep their eyes to themselves. A strong arm would be wrapped around his shoulder and Glorfindel would walk with pride. But right now he walked alone to his newly finished room. It was the blonde with the help of the lords sons that did it for him since he was made to sit back and watch. At least he was aloud to put his books away on the first few shelves with out help. The nursery was also finished besides the bed Glorfindel was working on. That rooms shelves were full of anything and everything the blonde had thought was needed. 

Erestor just shrugged it off figuring its better to have more then needed then less.  
Once Erestor gets to his bedroom he slips off his shoes and goes right for his bed. Perhaps some rest would be alright. He crawls carefully onto his soft bed and onto his side with his hand resting on his stomach.The baby had stilled since the last kick. Maybe sleeping just as Erestor was about to do. One more month to go. One very long feeling month until his life changed forever. He had alot of thinking to do. About the baby,bout Glorfindel, about both of them and the feelings that seem to be sinking into him.


	14. Chapter 14

Erestor is woken from his later afternoon nap by a sharp kick to his side. He opens his eyes with a frown clearly not ready to be awake but there was no chance in falling back to sleep so he pushes himself up to sit then uses the post of his bed to get himself on his feet. A hand rests on his stomach as he wanders over to look out the closed balcony door. The day was quiet besides the rain pounding on the glass and the thunder in the distance. A storm was coming and by the looks of the dark cloud it was going to be a bad one but that was the least of his worries now that he has entered the last week before Elrond had said he was due. The past week had been bad for the elf. He felt angry, restless. He needed to do things but Glorfindel teamed with their lord would not let him. He could go for walks but nothing else. No work to keep him busy and that made him snap at others around him. Of course no one seemed to take his mood to heart.

"Erestor? You are awake?" Erestor turns his head to find his door opening and Glorfindel walking in with some food "I brought you lunch if you are hungry"

Erestor just gives a nod before looking back out the window and lets his hand stroke his belly. The baby inside pushes on his hand making Erestor keep his hand in that one spot. He felt different today. Odd. The baby felt more active then normal.

"How do you feel?" Glorfindel comes over and places his hands on Erestor's shoulders to rub them as he had been doing for the last couple days. It brought the adviser great pleasure and relief from his sore back.

"I am tired" He whispers then lefts out a soft moan from a small pain in his side. Away from where the baby had kicked but he brushes it off. Glorfindel raises a eyebrow but keeps up his rubbing, Any chance to touch Erestor "Not very hungry but I'll eat"

"Good." The warrior leads Erestor over to the small table where he places the tray full of fruit and chocolate covered berries. One of the main things the elf had craved. He smiles as bit at the though and takes a seat. Glorfindel leans down to press a kiss to Erestor belly before gently touching the advisers neck then takes his own seat.

"We are getting a storm" Erestor picks at his berries a bit before take a few into his mouth "A bad one"

"Yes. Elrond has everyone running around to make sure things are tied down and locked. I took care of the stables so no need to worry about your horse. He will be fine"

"I do not think the baby likes the storm though" His hand once again rests on his side and he closes his eyes as he lefts out a breath "No. Not at all"

"Really?" Glorfindel moves off his chair to sink to his knees in front of Erestor. He places his hand by the others and presses another kiss to the belly " It is alright, Little one. Your Adas are here"

Erestor feels a blush come on as he looks away from the elf at his feet and sips on his juice. He was slowly coming to terms with maybe falling for the warrior. It was still new to him but the feeling was growing.

"It has calmed I think. For now. Thank you"

"Of course." The blonde grins before he stands "I have to go help with a few more things. Will you be alright?"

"Yes yes. I will be fine" Erestor sets his glass down and lets Glorfindel press a kiss to his forehead before he head back out the door to help with the storm. 

The adviser chooses to stay where he is and picks at the rest of his lunch until he feels the need to stand and pace his room. After a bit he heads into the nursery to do a few things. As time passes the storm grows worse outside and after noon grows to evening with more of what Erestor passes off as sharp kicks. It isn't until a harder one comes that he stops walking and grips the door handle to the room. His face pales as realization comes to mind. He keeps his breathing even like Elrond had told him and makes his way out of his room down the hallway. 

One hand is placed on the wall and other elves rush pass him nothing realizing what is happening. He needed to get to the healing hall or find Glorfindel. Which ever happened first. The walking is slow as he tries his best not bump into the running. Another contraction waves through him making him stop walking and let out a low moan. This one brings along something different. As it ends Erestor feels his leggings go damp.

"Just what I needed" He takes a minute to breathe before trying to keep going. Lucky he spots Glorfindel coming towards him completely stoked with one of his lords sons. What looks like Elrohir here meets his eyes and smacks Glorfindel on the arm then jesters in his direction. Glorfindel quickly races over and places a hand on his lower back "Glorfindel.."

"Why are you of out your room? Whats wrong? are you hurt?" The warrior starts checking him over and Erestor grabs his hands in a tight grip.

"Labor, Glrofindel. I need you to get me to the healing hall now. My water just broke"

"Labor...water?" It takes the blonde a minute before his mouth turns into a 'O' "Now? really?"

"Yes now!" Erestor wraps his arms around Glorfindel's neck and gets easily lifted into his arms.

"Only you would go into labor during one of the worst storms Imladris has seen in years" Glorfindel laughs softly as he hurries his way through the halls.

"Shut up" A smack closes to the back of the blondes head but it does not faze his mood. They were about to become parents "Just..hurry"

Nodding Glorfindel speeds up his walking. He would run but his fear of dropping Erestor is to great. The healing hall is just as insane as the rest of the place. Elves that were hurt while helping outside stand around waiting to be seen but Glorfindel skillfully slips pass them all to where Elrond is taking names. The lord looks up at them then shakes his head with a slight smile. 

"Your child would want to be born during a storm" Once again Glorfindel laughs earning him another smack to the head. "Come with me"  
Elrond leads the two to a back room that is normally used for births. Its a large room with a bed in the middle that is put up a bit so the person in it isn't laying completely down. Glorfindel sets Erestor gently on the floor and shuts the door. A soft moan is heard as the laboring elf grips the edge on the bed as another pain comes. Glorfindel tires his best to help by rubbing his lower back. Once over Erestor is handed a robe that Elrond helps him get into.

"The contractions are a bit a part meaning you have time to rest" The lord turned healer helps him into the bed and onto his side. "Anything you need just say it. Glorfindel let him have your hand. If he needs to get up and walk around help him. I will be back soon"

Glorfindel sits beside the bed as Elrond hurries out of the room and watches Erestor whimper. Big gold eyes meet his and he takes his hand. Erestor buries his face in his pillow but links their fingers together. The wind outside rattles the window and Glorfindel moves away from him long enough to make sure the latch will hold. Once he returns to the bed Erestor's breathing is even as sleep takes hold and the warrior stays close as he strokes the loose dark hair. It is truly a dark day to have a baby.

Some time goes by and afternoon turns to early evening with Erestor staying asleep but gripping the blankets every now and again. Elrond returns with a few towels and supplies. he quietly sets up a few things before giving Erestor a gentle check-up.

"His heart rate is a bit fast..Thats alright..The baby feels like its in the right position. Everything's looking perfect" He gives Glorfindel a smile then notices the damps clothes "You should go change. It is still going to be a while and you should be comfortable."

"But Erestor.."

"Will be fine. I am not leaving the room now. Go get changed and the bag you put together for the baby" Elrond takes a seat in the chair by the bed and takes out a book to read. "Go get changed"

"Fine fine" Glrofindel lets out a sigh but does as he is told. He has to get the bed together anyway and bring the stuffed bear for Erestor and the baby they would soon have. He presses a kiss to Erestor's forehead before leaving the room. The lord manages to get through a few pages before he looks up to the sound of Erestor gasping.

"Hurts"

"The pains getting worse?" Elrond sets his book aside to stand and go over to his friend.

"Alot worse..How much longer?"

"Depends. Let me check how far you are now" He helps Erestor lay on his back and motions for him to move his legs. The elf listens but the slight blush on his cheeks does not go unseen "No need to be shy, My friend. Nothing I havent seen"

Erestor tries to smile a bit and finches at Elrond's cold touch.

"About half way there. A few more hours at most and as you are feeling the pains going to get worse"

"Can I walk please?" Nodding the lord helps his frind from the bed. Together lord and adviser walk slowly around the room only stopping when Erestor grips his hand in pain. This continues for some time and just as a bad contraction hits Glorfindel reenters the room. Erestor digs his hands into the blankets on the bed as he lets out a loud moan. His free hair hides his face. In worry Glorfindel drops the bag and rushes over to the others side. "Can not do this"

"You can, Erestor. Just breathe" Glorfindel retakes his hand and winces at the grip from the other " Elrond?"

"It is getting close." Elrond lets Glorfindel take his place as he calls out the door for two other healers. Moves a few tables around so the one holding a blanket is by the end of the bed with other needed supplies.

"Elrond?...Elrond" Erestor reaches out and the lord goes to his free side as he cries out.

"Glorfindel help me get him in bed" Together and a careful as possible they help Erestor comfortable and the two other healers enter the room. One with red hair holding a bowl and the other with her hair tied in a bun. She stands at the end of the bed and waits. Elrond pulls a stool over and asks Erestor to move his legs apart once more "Yes..baby is on it's way"

"Why is this happening to me?..why?" Erestor's now free hand twists the blankets and his shuts his eyes tight.

"World works in strange ways, My friend" The lord now in full healer mode rolls up his sleeves and washes his hands before taking a seat on the stool. Thunder finally sounds outside making Erestor jump "All is well. Just a storm. Block it out. I need you to give a push to see where things are"

Erestor nods quickly and locks his fingers with Glorfindel as he pushes for the first time. His teeth dig into his lower lip as pain goes through him. Elrond takes one of the towels and lays it under the elf.

"I can see a part of the head so it's well on it's way. Do it again when you are ready"

Glorfindel tries to keep his own breathing calm as he soothes Erestor and whispers encougment to him. His hand is aching from Erestor's and each cry of pain hits his heart. A few more pushes goes by until Erestor groans and rests his head back on the pillow. His hand pushes back the damp strands of hair from his face.

"Very well done. I am pleased to say the head is out and Erestor..You win in for hair" Elrond grins as he grabs another towel. One of the healers set a pair of scissors close to Glorfindel and takes a clean soft towel into her own hands while the other starts wetting a few clothes "Once again, my friend"

After taking a few breaths Erestor starts again. Holding it longer each time as Elrond couches him. It is not long until the healer with the towel moves closer and Erestor lets out on final cry that Elrond holds up a small wiggling body. Glorfindel watches in amazement as his lord sets the baby in the waiting clothes and cleans out its noise and mouth. A new cry fills the room. One of the newborn child.

"It is a boy..Glorfindel..."Elrond looks towards the scissors and with shaky hands the blonde picks them up. He gets his first real look at the infant and his heart races. The baby moves his arms around as he cries with his eyes shut tight. On his head is full mop of black hair. Just like Erestor's. He is shown where to cut and the baby is disconnected to his other parent. The lord helps the healers clean the baby completely before wrapping him up and taking him over to the panting Erestor.

"My son?" Erestor holds his arms out and Elrond helps him holds the small bundle. A great smile comes to his face as he uses one hand to move some fabric away to get a look of the baby's face. His has Glorfindel's nose but his hair. The child's eyes open as he stops his crying. Bright blue eyes meet Erestor's gold "Hello, my darling"

"Erestor..he's beautiful" Glorfindel sits on the bed at Erestor's side and wraps a arm around his should. "Just perfect"

"yes he is" Sighing he rests his head on Glorfindel's should as a tiny hand grips his finger. His heart had melted the moment his son was places in his arms "Elrond was right. I feel it"

"I am so very glad. He needs a name"

Around them the two healers along with Elrond quietly move around cleaning up after the birth. Erestor hardly takes notice to anything besides the chil.

"I feel his name should be Narvi..what do you think?" He looks up at Glorfindel with a small smile on his lips. One that Glorifndel leans down and kisses.

"It is perfect. Our son. Our Narvi"


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end of this first part. keep your eyes out for part 2. You, Me plus Narvi ---Random

The storm finally dies down as the next day arrives. The sun is bright and clean up of the land is under way. Though deep inside Imladris a dark a haired elf opens his eyes as he hears a soft cry. 

"I will get him" Glorfindel's hand strokes his hair as he moves away from the bed and to the smaller one that was brought in last night for their son to sleep in "Good morning, my child." 

Erestor smiles as he hears Glorfindel's words and carefully sits up. He tucks his hair behind his ears and watches at the blonde cradles the baby in his arms. He comes over to sit on the bed beside Erestor and gently passes the baby over.

"Do you want me to find something for him to wear while you feed him?" He passes the other a light blanket and helps him move it over one of his shoulders as Erestor sets to feeding the newborn. Something he would never get use to but he could feel the connection it brought.

"Yes. Thank you" Erestor holds Narvi close and stroke his hand with his thumb feeling completely amazed that he had this little elfing in his arms. Children hadn't been in his future but now here one is. His. His and Glorfindel's. "A cloth as well"

"Of course" Glorfindel brings over a bag he had brought last night and digs in it until he pulls out a simple warm outfit and the needed cloth. He hands it to Erestor who thanks him with a nod and uses it to clean the baby's face. He lays out the outfit like he was shown and waits for the feeding to end. "Elrond was here before you woke..He said he would be back to check on you and maybe we can take Narvi to his new room"

"I would like you to spend the night..I mean if you want that is" He keeps his eyes away from Glorfindel as he moves his son to his shoulder and rubs his back.

"yes yes I would like to. very much" The blonde smiles then remembers the stuffed bear. He opens the door and reaches for the table in the hall "I got something. I saw you looking at it"

Erestor looks towards the door and smiles more as he sees Glorfindel holding the bear he had seen at the market. Glorfindel sets in on the side the bed and presses a kiss to Erestor's hair.

"Thank you, Glorfindel. Really" He removes the baby from his shoulder and hands him back to his other Ada "He needs to be changed before dressed"

"Yes. Of course" The warrior turned new parent lays the baby down and sets about his new job of changing him then putting him in his clothes. Narvi watches his Ada with tired eyes as he lets out a yawn which Glorfindel finds heart warming "He is sleepy"

"You would be tired as well after just being born" Elrond comes into the room with a soft laugh and hugs his adviser "Welcome to parenthood you two"

"Thank you, Elrond. For everything" Erestor hugs his friend back and offers him a smile.

"No need to thank me, dear friend. It was a honor to bring your son into the world. Glorfindel would you like to take Narvi for a short walk down the hall while I give Erestor here a check up?"

"Erestor..are you alright with that?" Glorfindel wraps his son in a blanket and takes him into his arms. The adviser looks unsure for a second but nods. " Do not worry. We will just be down the hall"

He gives Erestor a quick kiss before leaving the two alone and wanders down the hall. The baby in his arms closes his eyes before wrapping his little hand in the blanket and falling asleep. As he enters the main room of the healing hall he feels all eyes shift to him. Ladies make soft 'aw' sounds while the males give him nods and smiles. A few elves come over to look at the sleeping elfing but none touch. Narvi moves in his sleep and his little face scrunches up as a elf in the room shuts a door to hard earning him looks from everyone. He stops in tracks as the baby starts to cry and Glorfindel sends him a glare.

"What do I do?" Glorfindel asks one of the healers and one quickly comes over to help.

"Here...Just hold him like this and rub his back" She helps Glorfindel hold his son so he can rub his back "Just walk around with him"

"Thank you" He gives her a nod as he walks back and forth. He never knew babies could cry so loud and his son has a good set of lungs. From down the hall he sees Elrond motion to him and he head back to the room. Erestor looks up from where he stands tying his robes. The tying stops and he holds his hands out for Narvi.

"Is he okay?" 

"Not use to loud sounds" Glorfindel finishes the tying of Erestor's robes while he comforts the baby until the cries are just whimpers and Elrond watches the two with a bug smile on his face. "How are you? feeling alright?"

"I am tired and sore but Elrond said I will be like that for a little while. I can also go to my room with your help" Erestor strokes the baby's hair and looks up at the other.

"Of course. No need to ask" Nodding Glorfindel looks over to the lord as he starts picking up things around the room for Erestor "Anything else I should know?"

"I want you to stay with Erestor for a few nights and there everyday. You both have a while off. Bond with your son and each other" 

"I can do that yes." Glorfindel takes Narvi back into his arms with the bag around his shoulder "Are you okay to walk?"

"Slowly yes. Elrond, you will be by later?" Just as he said Erestor slowly walks over to the door and holds it open. Glorfindel carries the baby into the hallway asn the lord gives a node.

"Yes. Get settled and I will make a visit"

Together Erestor and Glorfindel walk down the hall towards the advisers room. Both elves wear a smile on their face and they look content as they pass a few other elves. Of course stares come their way as no one had ever thought that the two would end up with a baby together. They were a very unlikely pair. One dark as night and the other as bright as the sun. But there they were walking together with the newborn elfling.  
Once to the room Erestor opens the door for Glorfindel to walk in first. They go straight for the nursery and Erestor stops as he sees the crib is there. It is completely built and stunning. He goes over and runs a hand over the smooth wood as he takes in the lovely carvings of a forest.

"Glorfindel..It's amazing" He smiles as the warrior and gets a proud one back as their son is laid down of the soft mattress. He looks around at his new surroundings as he curls his fingers. "He is amazing."

"Just as you are" Glorfindel takes Erestor's hand in his own and links their fingers together " Erestor..I want to ask you something. I think it is time I told you that I have fallen for you. I love you...Will you do me the honor of letting me court you? Properly"

"I..I think it is a little late for courting" A smile comes to Erestor's face as he uses his free hand to wipe at his eyes that started to show signs of tears. "But yes. Glorfindel. You can court me as I think I am falling for you as well. I'm falling in love with you"

The brightest smile comes to Glorfindel as he gently takes Erestor into his arms and kisses him with all he has. Erestor laughs softly into the kiss as he wraps his arms around the others neck. Their lives would be completely different as they start to explore their new found relationship and the path of parenthood with baby Narvi.


End file.
